Bull of Excommunication of Rennali Sunwhisper
The Bull of Excommunication '''was a bull drafted by Bishop Tarso Valcari, presented to the Council of Bishops and translated into Old Common by Eustasius Greenleaf, later Archbishop Caspius, voted upon by the members of the Council of Bishops, and adopted by the Council of Bishops on October 27th, 623 K.C at Northshire Abbey. It is noteworthy that the excommunication was revoked by Alonsus Secundus in his first archiepiscopal decree, and that he, as Johannes Moorwhelp, was the only member of the Council of Bishops to be against its adoption. Content LO; Father Tarso Val'cari, Suffragan Bishop of the Suffragan See of Quel'Thalas by the Grace of the Diviine Light; Father Columban V, Archbishop of the Church of the Holy Light, Episcopus Servus Servorum Lux, Servant of the Servants of the Light by the Grace of the Divine Light; Father Johannes Moorwhelp, Bishop of the See of Stormwind and Vicar General of the Council of Bishops by the Grace of the Divine Light; Father Melchiz Tzedeck, Bishop of the See of Gilneas by the Grace of the Divine Light; Father Albus Hammermo, Suffragan Bishop of the Suffragan See of Gnomeregan by the Grace of the Divine Light; Father Edward Riddle, Auxiliary Bishop of Stormwind by the Grace of the Divine Light; Father Eustasius Greenleaf, Clerk of the Council of Bishops by the Grace of the Divine Light; and also translated into Old Common by Father Eustasius Greenleaf by the Grace of the Divine Light; and on behalf of all of the clergy of the Church of the Holy Light speaking as one through the teaching authority of the Holy Church; For as far as the columns of the powers of the city and its honored and wize citizens are concerned, this city and its people are MOST ORTHODOX! BUT OF RENNALI SUNWHISPER, who nameth herself Emeritus, Duchess, and noble, and who hath degraded such offices and titles with her manifold abuses, and through heresies daily sown in the midst of the aforesaid, HERESY instead attendeth, enumerated and attested as suscribed such: Usuperation of Archepiscopal authority; First, let it be known that Rennali Sunwhisper has met, without authority, the Archon of the Sunguard and the leader of the Dawnfury Concordant. She has publicly attested to this fact. Heterodoxy; Usurpation of Archepiscopal authority; By her own declaration, Rennali operates her own church within the Ghostlands. Heresy: Abdication of authority. Rennali has repeatedly affirmed her support of polygamy and she has affirmed that Lutharias practices such. Furthermore, Rennali has stated that she will not act against those who practice polygamy, nor will she defend the church's teaching on this point. Heterodoxy; Heresy; Usurpation of Archepiscopal authority. Alburton himself has confirmed that he had met with the leader of the First Light, and referred to the First Light as 'the Northern Chapter of the Silver Hand'. He then offered Rennali Sunwhisper the opportunity and location in which to meet a leader for the purposes of forming a separate church for the Sin'dorei. Usurpation of Archepiscopal authority. Rennali confirmed an arrangement made through Alburton to meet with the leader of the First Light. She accepted this arrangement and said that she would travel to Tyr's Hand for this purpose. Usurpation of Archepiscopal authority. Referring to the Archon of the Sunguard and leader of the Dawnfury Concordant, Rennali expressed a desire to create a permanent place where members of the Sin'dorei could meet with the Clergy in open-ended talks on a wide variety of issues nominally restricted to the power of the Archbishop. Tyr's Hand was suggested as the venue for said talks. Affirmation of knowledge of guilt. Rennali and Alburton, throughout the whole of the conversation, noted repeatedly that the Council would consider their actions as constituing heresy. Conspiracy; Heresy; Usurpation of Archepiscopal authority; Treason. Father Gavriel Branas conspired with Rennali Sunwhisper to bring about a schism, proposing methods such as sending unapproved missionaries to Quel'Thalas and the appointment of unauthorized Sin'dorei bishops. Father Branas avowed that this would cause strife against the Church: calling such a schism his own church, and considering its establishment postive to spread heresy. Conspiracy; Heresy; Treason. Father Gavriel Branas further conspired with Rennali Sunwhisper, telling Sunwhisper that she would be free to act (without authority) "in the church you Sunwhisper will establish in Quel'Thalas", and; Fornication; Rennali Sunwhisper engaged in carnal acts outside of marriage THEREFORE, the said sometime-Bishop RENNALI SUNWHISPER, and her sundry conspirators--the above named LUTHER ALBURTON, GAVRIEL BRANAS, and LUTHARIAS RIVERWIND, in addition to thsoe unnamed--are declared EXCOMMUNICATE and ANATHEMA, cut off from the Holy Light, severed from the ties of the Holy Church, forbidden to receive the sacraments of the Light, and CAST INTO THE NETHER, there to suffer in eternity with all the damned until the Light endeth all. MAY IT BE SO. Given at Northshire Abbey in Council this twenty-seventh day in the months of October, the six hundred and twnety-third year of the King's Calender in Stormwind. LUX VULT. Votes '''For: Tarso Valcari: Aye. Melchiz Tzedeck: Aye. Edward Riddle: Aye. Albus Hammermo: Aye. Allrick Antonius: Aye. Against: Johannes Moorwhelp: Nay. Category:Church of the Holy Light Category:Ecclesiastical Documents Category:Canon Law of the Holy Church